Enter! The Stranger!
by JiraiyaTheToadSage
Summary: What would happen if a young boy just so happened to be teleported the world of his favorite anime? What would happen if he learned jutsu and how to summon mighty creatures? Not to mention he has his own secret, that will link him to several others X3 R R
1. Chapter 1

**Note!**

I do **NOT** own Naruto in any way or shape or form! Everything bar my own jutsu creations and OCs are the producers/ writers/ artist's (and the rest of them lot's) work.

But anyways, this is my first Naruto Fanfic and I hope to please many peeps with this little bit of work =]

I Myself have been working on quite a few things over the past few weeks, but im going to be starting college soon so I might not get updated as often as I would like to to be honest.

**Important story note!**

This is basically a rushed chapter, and it is kinda short, but live with please? Just because my first chap isn't too long doesn't mean I wont be working on extreme length with the rest of it. And when im done after a while im going to go back and improve it all again.

Well on to the story!

Please

Read

Review

Favorite =]

Oh and submit a review, cause I need feedback to know what I do wrong and shizz. As I am only human (Unfortunately)

* * *

**Enter! The Stranger!**

**Chapter one**

**The beginning.**

He walked through the vast system of tunnels, listening out for anything as he walked along in near darkness. The only thing lighting his way being a strange blue light emanating from his own body. He looked at it in awe and wondered what caused him to dream about him being coated in a harmless blue fire. But he quickly shrugged it off and continued to walk through a tunnel until he came to a crossroads which branched off to the right and one to the left of him. He looked left and saw nothing but darkness, and then he looked off to his right and noticed that this path was lit by a bunch of strange orange glowing crystals. So at his will (Or at what he thought was his will) the blue flame-like substance enveloping his body disappeared and the orange crystals seemed to pulsate very brightly before returning to their previous state. He cautiously walked down the tunnel, taking his time to hear slight scuffling noises coming from further down the tunnel.

After what seemed like half an hour or so of walking, the tunnel started to widen slightly before opening into a large dome-shaped cavern. But the further he stepped into the room, the darker it got. But as he walked closer so the darkness he could make out stalactites and stalagmites coming down from the ceiling and up from the floor to form what looked like a set of predators teeth. Not to mention that they held a slightly orange glow to them.

Eventually he came rather close, he was about an arms length away from the strange rock formation when he reached out to touch them. When his palm touched the cold, hard surface of the strange rock it then began to pulsate slightly and then suddenly it gave out a blinding orange colored light that blinded him for a second before the light died down and before he knew what happened he had trouble breathing and felt something around his neck. He looked down once his vision had came back slightly sharper and saw there was a clawed hand around his throat, gripping it tightly.

'Ack…what the?' He breathed out through clenched teeth. 'What the hell…..is going on?' He said again, but this time slightly less audible to any humans ears.

He began sweating furiously, and he could feel his breath leaving him and the only thing keeping him awake was the slight adrenaline rush coursing through him. He took another look at the hand and saw it was sickly Grey in color with a splotch or two of what seemed to be dirt, clinging to the deathly pale skin of the hand. The claws in mention were about 2 – 4 inches long, but were not cutting his throat to shreds, which looked like that was what they were intended for in the first place.

He then looked up to see if he could see what the hand belonged to, and what he saw was just an arm covered in a white colored sleeve, which resembled a robe that a priest would wear. But this had strange markings along the top of it, an they looked like some freaky sort of symbolic language (Which possibly meant it was rather old) and then he noticed he could not see any further than most the way up the weak-looking-but-surprisingly-strong arm. But after squinting his eyes in the dark for a bit a pair of pure orange eyes burst through the darkness and then he suddenly felt himself being let go as the arm and clawed hand withdrew back behind the strange rocks and he tumbled to the ground and landed o his knees with deep, raspy breaths as he struggled to keep his consciousness.

'What the hell are you?' He said just loud enough for whatever, or who-ever it was on the other side to hear him clearly.

'**Hmmmmm…good question, but I am far to tired to answer that. Come back when you have more understanding of yourself. Let's just say…' **Then a wide grin appeared on the blanket of darkness showing rows of razor sharp teeth chewing on a needle of some sorts, and it was small, thin but looked pretty sturdy. **'That I am very old, very powerful, very tired and vvveeerrryyy bored being! Now I shall now send you back to your 'real' world, and in due time I will probably talk to you or some shizz like that. Catch ya later!'**

Then he swore he heard laughing as his vision suddenly began to blur and spin out of control, and then he closed his eyes tightly and waited for the nightmare to end. But when he opened his eyes he found himself staring at a familiar sight. The poster taped to his bedroom ceiling above his bed. The face of Dave Draiman from the band disturbed looking at him with a hard-assed glare.

'Dam that was a freaky ass dream..or nightmare..or….what the hell why do I even care? What time is it anyways.' He said tiredly, looking to his side to see the red display flashing the time of _07.37_AM at him.

As he got up and walked towards the adjoining bathroom, he had no idea that a small black square had formed on his chest during his time asleep. So what he thought was a dream/ nightmare….

Was actually the start of an adventure like any other…..

* * *

**Chapter Summary**

Well I think that went well enough. I know there wasn't much in the way of talkey-talk-talking but I couldn't be bothered.

So this chapter was rushed a bit I know. But I had to finish it now because I want to get it uploaded to the site before my internet gets cut out.

Peace out from me till next time!

Boo-aha!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note!**

I do **NOT** own Naruto in any way or shape or form! Everything bar my own jutsu creations and OCs are the producers/ writers/ artist's (and the rest of them lot's) work.

But anyways, this is my first Naruto Fanfic and I hope to please many peeps with this little bit of work =]

I Myself have been working on quite a few things over the past few weeks, but im going to be starting college soon so I might not get updated as often as I would like to to be honest.

Well on to the story!

Please

Read

Review

Favorite =]

Oh and please review, cause I need feedback to know what I do wrong and shizz. As I am only human (Unfortunately)

* * *

**Enter! The Stranger!**

**Chapter Two**

**The Incident**

'Oi Shaun! Your gonna be late for college again if you don't hurry up!' Shouted his friend and housemate Marcus through his bedroom door, and then banging on it again some more just to make sure he was heard. 'I don't wanna get in crap from Miss Patell again! Cause seriously if your late today your gonna have to walk coz im not covereing for you again for your excuses.'

'Yeah, yeah. I'm comin I'm comin.' Shaun said, walking over to the door and turning the nob revealling a guy with long blonde hair that came to his shoulders, brown eyes, and he was wearing his usual college attire; A pair of dark combats with black vans and a band t-shirt. 'Just give me 5 minutes to get dressed.'

'Fine, but remember what I said.'

'Yeah sure…whatever. Just get the hell out my room!' Shaun said, slamming the door in Marcus's face.

'If we were not best friends I would have kicked you out weeks ago haha.' Said Marcus through the door quietly (As it was a rather thick, heavy door.)

Marcus stood in the living room, sitting on the couch watching the TV whilst he was waiting for Shaun to get ready so that they could go off to college. After about 10 minutes of waiting he finally came out into the well-lit living room. Where the natural light seemed to bounce off his just-shaven face, blue eyes and his long black hair. He was wearing his big black denim jeans, with black and white converse all-stars and his disturbed t-shirt with a picture of an album cover on the front. Over all this he was wearing fingerless black gloves and his plain black hoody.

'I'm ready now, so let's get goin already then!' Shaun shouted right next to Marcus's ear.

'Do you have to be so loud?' Marcus then said, sticking his pinky in his ear to try and regain some of his hearing ability on that side.

'Do you have to be so dam ugly!? Ha!' Shaun said with a chuckle at his own little joke.

'Ha ha very funny, now let's get bloody going already hmm?'

'Sure whatever man…So we taking your car or getting the bus?'

'I'm not sure.' Marcus replied, making a thinking pose with his left hand under his chin. 'Because we'll be late if we take my car because I need to fill it up at the gas pumps down the road. But….if we get the bus we will get there just before our lecture begins.'

'Well..i say we get the bus, because the bus stops right outside Greggs down the road from the college, and I've not had the chance to eat yet so I'm in the mood for a couple of sausage rolls mmmm yum yum ha ha ha' Said Shaun rubbing his stomach only to be bonked on the back of the head by his blond friend.

'Well let's get fucking goin then you twat!'

So Marcus and Shaun gathered together their college stuff. That mostly being their backpacks which contained their i-pods, notes from previous lectures. Then they had pocketed their wallets, phones and college bus passes. When they opened up the front door the bright light shined in their eyes as they slowly adjusted to the bright natural light of a good day. Then without further adue they walked down the small pathway to the curb where the bus stop was and waited for their bus to arrive. But eventually after a short period of time there was a low rumbling sound being heard by the two as they looked along to their right and saw the bus slowly pulling around the corner of their street. So Shaun stuck out his hand and the bus driver acknowledged him by stopping the bus and opening the doors. So Shaun and Marcus stepped onto the bus and flashed their college bus passes and took their seats after a muttered grumble from the driver. So they took their seats on the slightly elevated part of the bus and set their bags at their feet.

'So Shaun did you manage to finish the work that Miss Patell gave us?

'Nah, I had other stuff to do.'

'You mean watching naruto shippuden right?

'Dam right, it was the latest update and I also found out the other day there that they're shutting down the site I use to watch anime on. So I watched it as a tribute to that website. So in general…no I didn't get it done.'

'Dude.' Marcus said, looking over to his best friend 'You do realize after this your on your last chance to stay in this course. Don't you?' He said, cocking an eyebrow at his friends lame-assed excuse.

'But still! I'm annoyed as hell at Miss Patell! I swear, she loves picking on me cause I suck when it comes to written tests. But I rule at practical tests, and don't say I don't. Because I usually get higher marks than you most if not ALL the time.' Shaun said with a smug grin on his face.

'Fine…whatever.' He said, turning his attention to in front of him and out of the buses front windshield, when he suddenly his eyes widened in curiosity and disbelief. 'Oh god you gotta be kidding me.'

'What?' Said Shaun, now following his friends eye sight and his eyes fell upon a very unusual sight.

In front of the bus there was a small crowd gathering in front of the bus. But through the crowd from where they were sitting they could easily spot a small, (what used to be lime-green) mini-cooper laying on it's roof in the middle of the cross-roads. But that wasn't the most unusual thing. The weirdest part to the duo was the fact that there were several metallic, knife-like objects sticking out of the wheels of the small car, and several large black scorch marks on the ground nearby and on the car's metallic chassis. It looked like on of those fake cars from the set of a high-budget action/ adventure movie.

'Whoa…..look at that mess. I hope nobody got hurt in that incident' Said a random middle-aged woman who was sitting in one of the seats on front of them.

Shaun turned to Marcus, who also looked around at his best friend and then nodded, picked up their bags and got up and got the driver to open the doors so they could see it for themselves up close. After the stepped out onto the cold, hard tarmac road they managed to push their way through the ever-growing crowd to get closer to the wreck…or what was left anyways. As they got closer they heard the sounds of police cars and fire engines getting closer by the second. When they eventually got to the front of the crowd they noticed a couple of policemen trying to keep the surging crowd at bay from getting any closer to the wreck than they already were. Shaun tried to slip past the loose security and just as he took a few steps he was met by a large police officer who was at least half a foot taller than himself. He then looked down his nose at Shaun and said in a gruff, but loud voice:

'You better bet back son, this is a crime scene here.' He said, trying to shoo him away.

'You serious? Looks like a weird-ass car crash here that's all.' Marcus said, waving his arm towards the up-turned car in front of them.

'Not entirely. A few people reported seeing a couple of individuals bounding off into the nearby woods in that direction.' Said the officer, pointing a long, bony figure in the direction of the nearby woods.

'Oh fair enough….any idea on how long it is going to take to move this mess?' Said Marcus, folding his arms across his chest.

'Well according to the council it's gonna take at least a few hours to move this heap, so if your trying to get past you'd be better just walking to your destination.' He said, massaging his temples in frustration 'Sorry guys, but all I can do is point you in the right direction.

Marcus was just about to turn around to tell Shaun the news. 'Ah dammit….well Shaun looks like were gonna have to walk to the college..'

No reply.

'Shaun?.....shit!' Cursed Marcus, not seeing Shaun anywhere in sight. Then his attention fell upon a small piece of paper in his pocket. So he picked it up and read it over, it said:

"_dear Marcus,  
I decided to check out the woods, and I don't know why. I just have this funny feeling that somethings gonna happen and I want to be there when it does. If worst comes to the worst, you can kick my ass for shadying you when I get back. I have my phone with me, jus gimme a txt or something if you need to get in contact lol.  
from the shaunster"_

'Oh my god! What an idiot! I don't even have credit in my dam phone. Fuck sake!..' He said, kicking at the air. But then stopped when he heard something clink of the tarmac at his feet. So he bent down and picked it up and examined it.

'No way…it must be a prop of a cosplay outfit or something.' He said to no-one in particular, running his forefinger along the edge and flicked the point, when he then flinched because the tip was REAL, which meant the actually thing itself was..well, real. He watched as a small trickle of blood ran down the length of his finger. And then he stuck one of his other fingers through the circular hold at the bottom of the grip and spun it around whilst looking around him. Noticing there were several other of them sitting all over the place.

'Man…Shaun would totally freak out if I told him what I found' Marcus said, now examining it more thoroughly in his hands. 'Shit man…I still can't believe it……..a real kunai.'

* * *

_  
**Somewhere In The Nearby Woods**_

Shaun kept walking in the general direction the policeman had pointed out to him.

'I hope Marcus won't be too pissed at me..heh.' He thought to himself as he nearly fell face-first into a muddy patch of ground, but then regained his balance with the help of a conveniently placed branch in front of him. He then shook off the cobwebs he had picked up whilst jogging through some bushes and other assorted plants.

He jogged on for about maybe a mile-or-so, before he came to a large clearing a good while away from the roads of civilization of any sort. Then he heard voices and what appeared to be the sound of metallic objects clashing at high speeds, and they were getting closer to where he was. So he hid in some nearby bushes that were overlooking the open clearing.

Suddenly there was a rather loud clashing noise again that broke the tranquil silence of the woodland area. And then some loud thumping as a large dust cloud appeared in the middle of _said _clearing. Shaun covered his eyes to shield them from the dust cloud expanding for at least 50 feet in every direction. Shaun squinted and focused his eyes for a few seconds and then he was able to make out 2 figures standing in the middle of the cloud. Once most of the dust/ smoke had cleared he was able to make out what they looked like. One of them was a bear of a man, with a large mane of white, spiky hair. From where he was squatting in the bush he noticed the weird red lines of face-paint running from the bae of his eyes. He was wearing a green ninja-like outfit with a red open vest over it, and on his feet he wore very large sandals. Not to mention on his head it had the kanji for 'oil' on it.  
'Strange' thought Shaun as he looked at the other guy.

This guy was pretty tall, with sickly pale-colored skin and long black hair with dodgy looking ear rings. On his person he wore what looked like a black hooded jumper with slightly purple trousers and a nearly-cream colored tunic. But Shaun had to suppress his laughter when he finally noticed the giant purple bow that seemed to be tied around his waist. Shaun finally stopped trying to suppress his laughter as he heard the two figures talking.

Well, more like one was shouting and angry the other was calm and sinister.

'Orochimaru….what are you doing in this realm? No doubt trying to gain some more lesser-demons to steal their power and take it for your own?!' Shouted the bear-man, throwing his right arm to the right, as though he was trying to make a point.

'Kukuku…jiraiya, you really don't think that i? the most powerful of the Densetsu no Sannin (1) would need those 'beasts' to gain power? Kukuku how you've underestimated me my dear jiraiya.' Replied the man now known as Orochimaru in a sinister voice, the words themselves seeming to be laced with venom just as he spoke them from his wicked-smirked facial expression

Shaun's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Here were two characters from his favorite anime show nuking it out, and he was the only person here to witness it.

'Wait a second…they're both fictional characters in the anime…how the hell can they be fighting in front of me?' He thought as Both of these 'Sannin' began a vicious hand-to-hand fighting, in which he expected Orochimaru to rule over seeing as he is…well, a snake!

But none-the-less the big bear of a man jiraiya was dodging and countering. But Orochimaru then leaped back and before jiraiya could react he found he couldn't move at all, bar his mouth.

'Dam you! You slimy snake bastard, what did you do to me?' Shouted jiraiya as he tried to move his hands to do a one handed handsign. But to no avail he could only move his jaw and upwards.

'Kukuku…simple really. I placed this seal in this this clearing.' He said, biting his thumb and letting the blood flow onto his hand before shouting: 'Kai!' (2) and slamming his hand on the ground at his feet revealing a large, complex Fūin jutsu carved into the ground under his feet. 'That seal will ultimately stop you from moving and performing handsigns whilst also teleporting us to the location(s) of my choice. Personally I'm heading back to Oto to plan some more. But I think a nice trip to the land of lightning would be good for you Kukuku.'

Then Orochimaru began weaving handsigns for a few seconds until after about a couple-dozen of them he spread his arms and shouted:  
_'Forbidden art! Realm teleportation jutsu!'_  
(A/N: If anyone can help me translate this, I would be most grateful)

Then suddenly the seal glowed a dark purple color, before a massive cloud of smoke enveloped the entire clearing and Shaun (From his position in the bushes) strained to see anything beyond a few meters ahead of him. But being the curious type he was, he stood up straight and walked into the smoke, intending to see if that seal was still there where Orochimaru had left it.

Shaun's mind was still buzzing with excitement and curiosity at why two of his favorite anime characters were here, personally he thought he inhaled some dodgy air in the woods, but at the same time he was absolutely amazed that we witnessed two of the legendary Saanin battling in front of him just minutes before.

Slowly the smoke cleared and Shaun could just make out the complex-looking seal on the ground in front of him. So he walked over and squatted down and ran his fingers along one of the many lines and symbols and characters that made up the whole seal. He looked at the seal very curiously, before getting back up and walking all the way around the outer rim of the seal. Before noticing something small and metallic sticking into the ground a few feet away just inside the circumference of the seal's design. So he cautiously walked over and then he fell to one knee to get a better look.

He reached over and held it up to eye-level, and was amazed at the fact he was holding a shuriken (or throwing star, whatever) so he thought he may as well be the sad little naruto fan he was and try to throw it at a nearby tree. So he arched his lower arm back and with a flick of his wrist it went flying into a random log that was in front of him and slightly to the right. Suddenly just after he threw it he felt a slight stinging sensation in his hand and looked at the hand he threw the shuriken with and saw he must have threw it wrong because he had a small cut on his palm from where he must have cut it on one of the shurikens sharp edges.

'Ah shit that stings like a bitch!' He exclaimed as he put pressure on the small wound, which had begun to bleed slightly. Suddenly Shaun got a wacky but interesting theory to test out.

He recalled Orochimaru using his own blood to make the seal work and then smearing it on his own hand and then slamming it onto a part of the seal. So he stopped putting pressure on the cut, letting some blood flow into his open palm and then he smeared it around a bit and then walked casually over to where he saw the snake saanin perform the jutsu.

Thankfully Shaun had a near photographic memory, so he had practically memorized the handsigns that were used. He stood there for about 10- 20 minutes until he got them right in sequence, then he concentrated and thought of one simple word.

'…..Konoha.'

Then he exclaimed the same he heard earlier;

'_Forbidden art! Realm teleportation jutsu!'_

Then he slammed his hand on the ground, watching as the blood was absorbed into the seal and for a second he thought it didn't work. Until he felt like something was tugging at him. When all of a sudden everything went black and he felt like he was being pulled through a plastic drinking straw.

* * *

**_  
Unknown location_**

His world was spinning…it also felt, what…it was wet? Shaun tried to open his eyes, but found it extremely hard to do so.

'YOSH! Gai-sensei I have found myself a very youthful comrade here bathing in this stream!' Said a very loud voice which only meant one thing to Shaun…

He was either having a bad dream, or just had crappy luck. But then he heard another voice which made his snap his eyes open in surprise, regardless of the pain he was experiencing.

'Yaahaa Lee! But I wonder. He is dressed rather unusual *gasp* that must mean…'

'Oh no, please don't let it be….'

'That i! Maito Gai! Have located another young spirited child who's flames of youth blaze brighter than a thousand sons!

'Gai-sensei!'  
'Lee!'  
'Gai-sensei!'  
'Lee!'  
'Gai-sensei!'  
'Lee!'

Then to Shaun's utter horror the last thing he saw before he passed out was the sight of THE Rock Lee and Maito Gai, hugging on a beach with crashing waves and a sunset behind them.

One thing was for sure though…

This was going to be one hell of an adventure.....

* * *

_**Chapter summary**_

Well I thought that went rather well.  
Shaun has gotten himself into the realm of Naruto.

And before anyone asks.

Yes,  
in the 'normal' world, 'naruto' is an anime. And this story is going to be set just before naruto and the gang start at the academy at the age of 8 I think(?) and my OC (although rather old) has no ninja skills what-so-ever so will learn them at the academy whilst under a genjutsu which makes him look like a student (So he'll be smaller, thinner and probably with a different name)

Please review my story :)

Until next time!

iamzultan


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Hope Everyone Enjoyed That Last Chapter =]**_

**Note!**

I do **NOT** own Naruto in any way or shape or form! Everything bar my own jutsu creations and OCs are the producers/ writers/ artist's (and the rest of them lot's) work.

But anyways, this is my first Naruto Fanfic and I hope to please many peeps with this little bit of work =]

I Myself have been working on quite a few things over the past few weeks, but im going to be starting college soon so I might not get updated as often as I would like to to be honest.

Well on to the story!

Please

Read

Review

Favorite =]

Oh and please review, cause I need feedback to know what I do wrong and shizz. As I am only human (Unfortunately, as I personally wish I was a cyborg…..)

* * *

**Enter! The Stranger**

**Chapter Three**

**The Adventure Begins!**

* * *

_**Shauns Mind**_

He was walking through a large open meadow which seemed to stretch miles in all directions, the only thing visible was a large rock in the distance and a shit-load of kneww-lengthed grass which seemed to sway like it was entranced in some sort of eternal dance. He couldn't feel any wind blowing, so he shrugged it off as a random dream of his. So he decided to walk slowly through the nearly-endless grassy-meadow, letting his hands fall to his sides and touch the tip of the stalks, a slight shiver running along his arms he he felt the tips of the green blades dance across his arms. As he waded through the seemingly endless fields towards the strange rock, which seemingly had been placed there by someone for some sort of reason or the other. So what after seemed like years he eventually came face-to-face with this silly rock. It had a single set of strairs leading off on one side and to Shaun it looked like they curved all the way around the rock face until you actually reached the top. So he cautiously walked towards it. But found as the further he walked towards it the further away it seemed.

So he tried walking slightly quick towards them…..

But they just got further away further away.

Then he tried jogging towards them….

But they just moved away faster.

So now frustrated, he tried sprinting towards them, before he suddenly felt himself being completley winded and sank to his knees, taking deep, ragged gasps of air. To find that he couldn't even breath now. He began frantic, trying to shout out for help. Before remembering he was in his own mind and no one could hear him.

Then just as things got darker all around him he heard a kind, old voice call out to him from what seemed to be the heavens.

'**Come on child, wake up. I know you can hear me.'** It said, just as Shaun closed his eyes. Waiting for his imminent death by suffocation.

Suddenly everyting went back….

* * *

_**Unknown Location.....**_

He slowly opened his eyes, to find himself staring at a white ceiling of what seemed to be a hospital room.

'Ah dam, must have collasped due to exhaustion.' He said reaching up one of his hands to gently massage his temples whilst his eyes adjusted to the bright white-color of the room. 'But no wonder I had that freaky-ass dream ha ha.'

'Well I see you have awoken child…' Said a rather deep voice from the bedside.

So Shaun turned his head around to be confronted by _one _Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as: 'The Professor' AKA 'The Sandaime Hokage' wearing his traditional white kage robes and hat. Shaun then out of reflex sat bolt upright and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

He looked up he was still there, smiling away. So he rubbed them another few times just to make sure, and as right as rain there was THE Sandaime hokage sitting before him, arms crossed over his lap as he smiled down on Shaun who was in bed.

'Ummm…hi?' Shaun said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

'May I ask your name child?' Said Sarutobi, leaning just slightly closer to the bed.

'Yeah..my name is sha….._Wait! I can't give him my name in english, quick think of something!' _He said, then retracting to his own thoughts in his head. So he thought of a random name off the top of his head. 'My name is Shanu…Shanu Cydon.'

'Well nice to meet you…erm, Shanu…I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage or the village hidden in the leaves. Now I know it is all rather hasty, but I need you to answer some questions for me.'

'Umm, sure okay…I guess.' Shaun said, relaxing slightly. '_Wow, I now see why Naruto looks up to this man, he is just brimming with kindness and wisdom by the shitload.' _He then thought to himself.

'Would you mind telling me why one of my Jounin team-leaders and his apprentice find you in a random stream just a couple of miles outside of this village? How you seem to have chakra exhaustion? Yet our doctots say you are no ninja, and also what that seal on your chest is? In order, if you may.' He said, lifting his hands to act as a rest for his weary, old chin.

'_Ok then no need to lie about it I suppose, he IS the hokage for a reason. He might just understand where I'm coming from and might be able to help me in getting back_' He thought to himself as he began to review his tale to the wise old hokage, who just nodded occasionaly and grumbled something to himself as he listened to Shaun's story.

* * *

_**A few minutes after the story has been told.....**_

'…So your basicly saying that you' He said, pointing to Shaun with an old wrinkled finger. 'Are actully from a another universe where there is a show based of us in Konoha? And that you know what's going to happen to Konoha..' He said but Shaun cut him off.

'Wait a second…has Naruto entered the academy yet!?' Shaun nearly shouted at the old man, who just looked him in the eye and then said:

'No…he is schedualed to enroll in a few days. Why?'

'Because you have a traitor in your midst! And hes going to put Iruka-san and Naruto-san in danger! You have to do something'

'..i guess you know the identity of the traitor then?'

'Yeah of course I do! I've seen eveything which happenes to naruto-san for the next few years.'

Sarutobi closed his eyes for a few minutes and began a state of deep-thinking to try and figure out the best solution. Because if what this boy said is true, then he could be a great asset to the village and help in their protection from oncoming battles. But, what if by trying to correct things that go wrong. That the information and his actions could cause different events to occur that might arise different sorts of troubles. '_Why is it always me?...'_ he thought to himself with a mental sigh. He then looked at the boy in front of him. '_The doctor says this child has just as much chakra as many of the jounin of this village…..i wonder if he is more like Naruto than I thought.'_ Then suddenly he was brought of his little thought bubble when he heard a voice talk to him.

'Ojii-san…would I be able to like….ya know.' Shaun said, raising his head up to Sarutobi with a gleam in his eyes. 'become a ninja?....'

'Well I don't see why not. But I must say one thing to you now, and what I say must not leave this room. Do you understand?'

'yes…Hokage-sama.'

Shaun looked at hokage with his full attention, his ears pricking for knowledge.

'What you know about the ummm….'future' should be kept secret unless it it crucially vital to our survival as a village do you understand? I now label this secret as S-ranked, and only the two of us and the council shall know. But as far as I know… Shanu.' He said, now getting up and gazing out of the window before he beagan to speak again. 'You are now from this point an academy student under your…'new' name. I shall place you in our dear Naruto-kun's class under the tutelage of his teacher Iruka. I will inform him of your 'situation' and I already have a solution to sorting your…appearance so-to-speak.'

'What's that old man?'

'What I'm about to show you is a high-leveled transformation jutsu normally reserved for ANBU and high-level jounin ninja. These are the hand seals. 'He said, demonstrating them slowly and carefully so he could memorise them. 'Ninja art: transformation jutsu.' And then he turned into a perfect copy of Shaun, but wearing his kage robes. 'now you try, and try and turn yourself into a younger version of yourself. Preferably around the age of 10, that should be acceptable.'

'Ok then…here goes.' Said Shaun, flying through the hand signs and then stopping on the final one 'Ninja art: transformation jutsu!' He said, and then in a small puff of smoke there stoof before the hokage was a smaller version of himself, in the same clothing, but in a smaller size.

'You truly are a remakable one Shanu, being able to master such a jutsu the first time around is not such an easy feat.'

'Yeah!' He then replied, throwing a fist into the air. 'I am going to be such an awsome ninja! Yeah!' then he cast a serious look at the Hokage who just sat there chuckling to himself as he watched shauns stupid antics.

'I shall see to it that the paperwork is done by myself personally…but I warn you, I must present your story to the council before we may continue. Are you fit enough to walk?' He said, standing up and getting ready to leave the small hospital room and then turning to Shaun, who just grinned like a cheshire cat and slowly exited his hospital bed, walked casually over to where his clothes were and then went behind a screen to get changed. Sarutobi just stood there patiently until he heard Shaun speak out:

'Hey old man, will I have to change my clothes to match those of a ninja?' Shaun said, poking his head out from behind the screen with an eyebrow raised.

'I do not see anything wrong with your current attire. All you need to do is make some modifications so it will not hinder you in a battle and in such get you killed in the field and work of a ninja. After we see the council I shall have someone escort you around the village stores so that you may purchase some shinobi gear of your own and also to show you to your new apartment.' Sarutobi said, chuckling at the look on Shauns face, which looked like he wanted to just say: 'That's fucking awsome!' but instead he just said:

'Awsome…my own apartment…my own shinobi gear….that means I can start training as soon as…….wait a second!' Shaun said, coming out from behind the screen just as he finished putting on his hoodie and zipping it up. 'I know nothing about fighting like a shinobi, wouldn't that put me at a disadvantage?'

'That is why I shall arrange for a little extra taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu training with your chuunin academy teacher Umino Iruka, after school. That way you shall be able to cath up with the rest of the student that will be in your class. Including one Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre. I don't suppose you know what happened?' Sarutobi asked, a single grey eyebrow raised in curiosity.

'Yeah I do, but don't worry. I can use all the information I hold to keep that damned council off my back about anything to do with me, but at the same time I won't tell anyone else about it. You have my word now…..as a ninja.' Said Shaun, bowing down low to the old man, who just chuckled to himself as he proceeded to walk out of the room and into the hallway, before turning his head slightly and saying:

'Well let us begin with adressing this to the council, and then we can get your ninja license and then ill get a hand-picked genin to show you to your apartment. Now come along, my bones grow weary with the seconds passing.' Sarutobi said, curling his mouth in a slight smirk.

So Shaun followed him down the hall, down a flight of slightly worn-out stairs (Obviously due to the amount of people coming and going at all hours.) past the receptionist and then through the sliding glass doors into the middle of a bright and clean courtyard, with a small stone fountain in the middle. Sitting on it's small stone wall a young girl who wore civilian clothes and atop her head was the pinkest hair he had ever seen. She sat there slowly trailing her hand in the small resevoir of cool, clear water. Watching idly as people passed by and then slowly returned her attention to the small patch of water.

As Shaun and the Hokage walked slowly past the little girl did Shaun notice another girl, this one with bright blonde hair running in her direction whilst screaming:

'Sakura-chan!'

So he just kept on walking with Sarutobi, heading in the direction he assumed was the way to the council chambers. As he passed through Konoha, he saw many a beautiful sight. Several of them being key places he had seen in the 'Naruto' anime and manga. On the way to their location they passed places like the dango shop, where he eyes a certain purple-haired kunoichi in a tan trenchcoat sitting munching on danga like a person possessed. Then he noticed her figure, and found that as they came closer he couldn't help himself but stare. But then he quickly silenced his own perverted thoughts before his brain took over his mouth and got him in trouble, or even worse….neautered by one Miritashi Anko AKA 'Crazy-snake lady'

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_Said_ Special Jounin had just finished a rather assasination mission and thought she would sit down and enjoy some red bean soup and dango as a little reward for herself for a job well done. Until she sensed a familiar chakra getting closer, followed by a unfamiliar source. So on instinct she loooked up to see the smiling face of the Sandaime hokage giving her a slight nod of the head, which in his own way was a gesture of many words.

But then her eyes lingered to a teenage boy trabelling behind him, looking _straight at her. _So she sat and just went back to her soup and dango, trying not to take notice. But then she was interupted when a familiar voice called out:

'Ah good afternoon Anko. I suggest your mission to the land of rice was a success then hmm?' Sarutobi stated, placing one hand in his robe pocket.

'Oh yeah it went dandy….if you count dandy as getting rid of an high ranking official of tha rebel faction, and then having several A and B class missing chasing you for a couple of days straight through a fucking marshland. Then yeah sure, it was just peach.' She said, with an exagerated sigh afterwards, before turning to the hokage and whispering: 'So who's the kid? And why is he dressed so….stupidly? he has a foreign look about him, how old's he exactly?'

'He is according to the medic-nins he is about 17 years old, but that isnt the strangest thing about him.' He said, taking his free hand and running it over his weary features before waving a hand dismissivley in front of him. 'But heed nothing of it at the moment, it will all be explained at the next chuunin and jounin meetings. But I do have a feeling that this information will change many future outcomes for the village. Now if you'll excuse me, we have a appointment with the council, good day to you Anko.'

Anko stood there looking at the boy as he walked past her just behind the hokage, just boticing him turn his head slightly and giving her a sly wink with his eye and then turning back to his path behind the old man. She sat there for a second before it had sunk in. Mainly the fact he was, in fact _Checking her out! _

But then she suddenly thought no more as took another look at him from behind, taking in every detail in case they had some run-in later on. Because if she had some reason to murder him later she wouldn't get the wrong person.

'_Hmmm…he's not bad looking. I wonder if he's a virgin?' _She thought to herselfas she munched on some more dango that had mysteriously appeared from somewhere in her trench coat.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Back with Shaun and the hokage**_

'…..and this is Ichiraku's ramen stand, where one Uzumaki Naruto likes to gorge most of his money on ramen in his spare time.'

'Oh yeah, and it's old man Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan that run it. Not to mention that they are in fact some of the first adult figures to show kindness to him.'

'Hmm I suppose you DO know a lot already…need I even give you a tour?'

'Nah, but I like too know 'exactly' where everything is. Thanks old man.' Shaun said with a smug grin that would make the Cheshire cat happy.

So they continued walking until they came upon a large building just next to the hokages tower (A/N: I don't actually know where the council all is but im going to say its right next to the hokages tower, as like an adjoining bullding.) which was a plain tan coloured building, with a kind of cylindrical shaped structure. To Shaun it looked more like an eyesore to him than a bulding filled with respected figures of the village and its economy. He looked to Sarutobi who just nodded towards him and then they both walked towards the 'eye-sore' building. After a little walking, Shaun stood in front of two heavy oaken doors which he was presumned was the entrace to the council chambers and then took the handles and pulled them open with a small surge of strength.

In front of him was a long, dark hallway and just a few feet in front of them was a small row of wooden chairs. With worn out seat from where people had been sitting on them whlist waiting to see the council. Then suddenly another set of wooden doors at the far end opened and a young girl with a long brown ponytail and dark rimmed spectacles came out and then walked up to the hokage and said in a bubbly voice:

'Excuse me hokage-sama. The council are ready to see the boy.'

'Thank you Ayumi-san. You may take leave, and could you deliver this note to the jounin lounge and make sure they all report to my office in about 3 hours time, thank you.' He said, handing over a small slip of brown paper and then quicky took off, making her way towards the jounin lounge at high speeds. 'Now let's go and speak your tale to the council hmm?'

'Ok, umm sure….whatever.' He said, crossing his arms over the back of his neck, and slouching in posture.

'_Wow he acts more like a older naruto than anything else…._' Thought the hokage as he watched the boy enter the council chambers after he did.

Shaun had to admit, what the building lacked outside, it lacked even more inside. It was barley lit, but as he walked to a chair in the center of the room. He heard numerous whispers and murmours throughtout the room.

'Sit down child, and explain your story.' The hokage spoke as he took his seat right in between Homura and Koharu (His old tema mates)

Shaun took a deep breath, before looking around at all the faces of the council. Several of whom he noticed. Such as:

Chouza Akamichi, Head of the Akimichi clan, a beast of a man who wore samurai-styled armour.

Shikaku Nara, Head of the Nara clan, a man who looked dead-bored.

Shibi Aburame, Head of the Aburame clan, who was as impassive as ever behind that high-collar of his.

Tsume Inuzuka, Head of the Inuzuka clan, who was sitting with a smirk, making sure she showed some of her enlarged canines.

Inoichi Yamanaka, Head of the Yamanaka clan, who sat there twiddling his fingers.

Hiashi Hyuuga, Head of the Hyuuga clan, who just had a facial expression that made him look like he had just came from a funeral.

Fugaku Uchiha, Head of the Uchiha clan, who was sitting with a look of disgust in his onyx eyes.

Then he took closer looks at others seated amoungst them. He saw a bunch of pink hair in a bun, so he assumed it was Sakura's mother. Then there was a rather beastly-looking man, with well muscled arms and a moustache and glasses. (A/N: Think Kisuke Uruharas assistant who used to lead the '_kido corps'_ From 'Bleach') who he assumed was tenten's father, the weapon smith. Then there was Danzo, the crooked bastard of the group and the leader of the secret Anbu section: Root, which comprised of highly-trained ninja who are taught to fight and live with no emotion. The perfect killing machines, and then there were a couple more of the other council members whom he had vener seen before.

So Shaun took a deep breath, before speaking loud and clear for them all to hear:

'Quick joke!.....So a guy walks into a bar and…..'

* * *

**End Chapter Summary =]**

Well I can say this went not too bad, but my internet cut off about a couple of weeks ago so I've been stealing internets at a friends house =P

But I must admit that because my internet turned off I have had time to write more than usual.

Oh yeah, im also going to put up an application form for a certain group of criminals (Not Akatsuki) in due time and there will only be a dozen-or-so positions available. But this group are pretty much the Anti-akatsuki. But they want the beast for their own agendas.

Also, if anyone can translate a few phrases into japanese for me, can you give me a quick message thanks J

Preview!

Shaun explains himsel to the council! Will they beileve him? Will they aid him in his quest to get home? Or will they just make him a tool?

Find out next time!

In...

Enter! The Stranger!


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Hope Everyone Enjoyed That Last Chapter =]**_

**Note!**

I do **NOT** own Naruto in any way or shape or form! Everything bar my own jutsu creations and OCs are the producers/ writers/ artist's (and the rest of them lot's) work.

But anyways, this is my first Naruto Fanfic and I hope to please many peeps with this little bit of work =]

I Myself have been working on quite a few things over the past few weeks. So apologies for the late update lol.

Well on to the story!

Please

Read

Review

Favorite =]

Oh and please review, cause I need feedback to know what I do wrong and shizz. As I am only human (Unfortunately, as I personally wish I was a cyborg…..)

* * *

'....and ouch! it was an iron bar!' Chuckled Shaun to himself as he awaited the councils response, which was a very mixed variety of expressions and faces.

Several of the council members, such as the elder Ino-Shika-Cho and one Tsume Inuzuka were trying to suppress laughter with their hands (Or Tsume biting her hand gently with her enlarged canines) as well as several of the civilian-council members were rolling around their seats in laughter at an obviously bad joke.

Several of the elder members, such as Hiashi Hyuuga, Danzo, Homura, Koharu and Fugaku Uchiha either sat with scowls or stone-cold expressions.

Then there was Shibi Aburame, who just sat there with a neutral expression.

'You had better watch your mouth boy, especially when in audience with the council.' Spoke Homura, sarutobis old team mate with a snarl.

'Hey hey hey! i was just trying to lighten the mood a bit, jeez.' Shaun said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

'I like this kid...he's got balls.' Spoke Tsume, lifting her head onto one hand as though she were staring at a piece of fresh meat.

'Now now Tsume...i brought this boy before the council in order to turn him into a successful ninja.' Sarutobi spoke in a loud voice, but not in a way to make it like a threat. 'So please stop staring at him like that, im sure you can introduce him to Hana later...but for now to buisness.'

Sarutobi then pulled out a vanilla-colored folder and passed it around the council room, so that each member of the shinobi council could read what information was on the medical files on the boy in front of them.

'Is this all true Hokage-sama?' Spoke Danzou, the leader of the 'ROOT' branch of ANBU (which had still to be disbanded, thus he is undermining the hokages orders)

'Indeed it is, this boy in front of us. His chakra levels are astounding, according to the medic-nins information he easily has low-jounin level chakra reserves. But he doesn't have any ninja training at all. But he wishes to become a ninja, of course he will enroll in the academy as everyone else and as to not arouse suspicion i will send him in under a powerful genjutsu that makes him look as young as everyone else.'

'Theres no point Hokage-sama, i know for a fact after a couple of weeks my Shikimaru would figure it out. But then again this whole thing is just a bit...troublesome, and probably would be for him too.' Spoke Shikaku in a sleepy voice before resting his head on his crossed arms in front of him. Which earned a chuckle from the other two of the trio.

'Very well, i shall make an announcement in a couple days time to all academy teachers that they have a new student in their midst. So how old are you ...Shanoo?'

'I am 17......hokage-sama, but i able to pass for 13/ 14 if i try to.'

'Very well then, i need not cast a genjutsu if you can pass for being slightly younger than you actually are. But none-the-less you shall be inducted into this years starting class, the same one as the Uchiha's youngest candidate...Sasuke i believe he is called, he is the son of Fugaku Uchiha, the Uchiha clan head.''

'Yeah i believe i know that name...._traitorous bastard that he is_.' He said, whispering the last part to himself.

'What was that boy?' Said Fugaku through clenched teeth.

'Nothing Uchiha-sama. I was just going to ask how your son sasuke is doing?'

Fugaku smirked as he said:

'Yes he is doing rather well, i just hope he can get to the same level as itachi in the near future and unlock his own sharingan. I hope some day he will become as good as Itachi and make the Uchiha's proud.'

'_Like i thought, _well i wish him luck in his future battles, i may even end up battling along side him someday...in the future.'

The hokage just shook his head, and then closed his eyes in thought. He thought about what this boy could possible know that could stop future events from happening, if he could even **stop** some of his people dying. Then maybe he could even prevent another war breaking out. Thats if there was another one that is.

'Ok young boy, i see no need for you **not **to become a ninja, you will begin participating in academy classes on the 3rd of may, which is in a weeks time. I will also send Iruka Umino, your teacher. To come and collect you so that you may buy some shinobi equipment and he will also show the way to the academy, and hopefully you will be fully prepared for active duty by time you come out of the academy in the next 4 years.' Spoke Homura, which gained small smiles and stone faces from the council.

'Sweet, so can i go now? cause i am absolutely starving and im itching for some BBQ steaks.' Said Shaun, rubbing his stomach with one hand.

'Yes yes you may go now, but we give you one major warning....do not try and become close to the demon-brat Naruto Uzumaki.' Spoke Koharu, seemingly calm as a gentle breeze.

Shaun's facial expression darkened slightly, and he began grinding his teeth.

'...and what? May i ask, is the reason for not trying to make friends in a trange land?' He said, trying not to get up and rip this councilman's throat out with his bare hands.

'Because he is a demon! he is a taint of the shinobi world and will make a mockery of any shinobi associated with him. he's just a demon basta......' He didn't finish.

'DEMON! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL THE CONTAINER OF THE NINE-TAILED FOX DEMON!! THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!!!' Shaun screamed, but then quickly silenced as he watched their expressions of shock. 'I known to me, you can't do anything about me having that little explosion of information. But I've known about that little tid-bit of info for about 5 years now. Plus the hokage is fully aware that i posses this knowledge'

He saw the smirk on danzo's face and decided away from that path. He turned back to the council and then spoke again.

'...and i know many things about this council in particular, but i will discuss none of this knowledge here. Now if you excuse me, i shall now go and eat something because i for one, am starving. catch you guys and gals laters! Oh and can you and someone to return my stuff from the hospital, i kinda left a few things there.' Said Shaun, getting up and slowly walking towards the exit with his hands in his pockets, casually humming a tune as he strode through the large oaken double-doors. When he was out of earshot the council began to chatter amongst themselves. But one Uchiha clan head was absolutely furious.

'Why in the name of god did we make that boy a shinobi! He was totally disrespectful to myself, which is turn in being disrespectful to the entire Uchiha clan as a whole! I want him to be stripped of everything he owns and thrown into the cells!' Roared Fugaku, his onyx black eyes gleaming with blood lust and hate.

'Calm yourself Fugaku! This boy looks very promising as a shinobi, and by what his records say he might be able to easily surpass any of our top jounin at the moment. Give it a few years and he will become a very exceptional shinobi....just give him time.' Spoke Sarutobi as he stood up and addressed the Uchiha directly. He then looked to the open doors and began to think to himself

_'I wonder if he knows anything about Tsunade and Jiraiya.....and especially Orochimaru......'

* * *

_

_Meanwhile,_

_Just in the street outside the Council chambers...._

'...Awwwwww man I'm totally lost....ummm, hey excuse me Mr!' Shaun said to a random passer-by, who looked like he enjoyed 'good' food. 'Is there a place around here i can get some good BBQ food?'

The man smiled and simply said :

'Yeah sure theres the place that the Akamichi clan own, it's just down that street.' He said, pointing to the way he had come from himself. '..and then turn left at the weapons shop, you can't miss it. They do great food there.'

_'Yeah i bet they do haha...._that's alot mr!' Said Shaun, running off in the direction that man had told him to go. He ran down the street, dodging through a small crowd of people who were crowded around a cart that was almost totally covered in orange paint. So Shaun continued running until he came face-to-face with the last person he had expected.

Right in front of him was a little boy, wearing an orange jumpsuit, with spiky blond hair and sickeningly sweet blue eyes. but what Shaun noticed most was there were several cuts and bruises that lined the boys face. When Shaun s eyes met his, the boys reaction was lie down on the floor in a fetal position, more than likely because he expecting to be beaten and hurt. Shaun then looked around and noticed people were coming out of a pub just down the road and were chanting things like: 'Kill the demon-brat!'

Shaun was having none of it, so the first guy that tried to smack this poor defenseless boy was met by Shaun's fist in his jaw. Which sent him flying into a random civilians vegetable stall. The rest of the group looked at him and one brave soul turned around and said to Shaun: 'Oh-ho-ho whats this lads? A demon worshiper is he? I mean look at him, he's dressed like a total freak!and he's just so fucking ug.....' He didn't finish because Shaun had grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air, and he was beginning to turn purple in the face as he struggled for breath.

'Let me get this through to you folks....and that goes for the rest of you as well!' He said, gesturing to the entire of the population around with one free hand. 'If i catch anyone...and i mean ANYONE! hurting this kid again i will hand you all over to Anko and Ibiki in Torture and Interrogation. How does that sound?' He finished, throwing the now unconscious man to the ground and walking back to the little blonde kid who was now sitting uprigth staring at him with those blue orbs of his.

'Wh-what are you doing mr? Those men will hurt you badly if you help me...they always hurt me, the drunken ones mostly, *sniff* but they hurt me all the time if i go outside. Even more if i go into a store or somewhere like that.' Cried a little Uzumaki Naruto, withdrawing slightly.

'No they won't Naruto, they wont lay a FINGER ON YOU' Said Shaun, raising his voice at the last part and unconsciously flaring his chakra, which made the little boy look up in awe, the civilians back up a little and a few of them even turned tail and fled from the scene. 'Come on, let's get out of here and get some ramen eh?' He said, smiling at the young blonde boy on the ground in front of him.

He could tell by the **very** large, fox-like grin that he might have just won the way to the young boys heart through a simple food dish, so he picked Naruto up off the ground and set him on his feet, and then proceeding to follow Naruto in the direction of Ichiraku's ramen stand. But what he didnt notice amongst the shouting of joy of how good ramen was, he didn't notice a figure in white slip into the darkness in an alleyway in a small wisp of red smoke.

* * *

_In an unknown Location in Demon Country_

In some randomly place underground cavern in demon country, a densly lit chamber which held a singular round table with 12 shaded figures sat in darkness, with a 13th figure sitting above the rest on what appeared to be a throne made of strange skulls. Some of them being average sized, some long and narrow ones, some _very_ oddly shaped ones and ones that just looked silly. Around the table each of the mysterious people was dressed in robes of pure black, with a single red skull pattern on the back along with a duo of evil-looking daggers criss-crossing underneath (**A/N**:Think skull and crossbones lol) and out of the darkness a single ethereal red flame burst out above in the center of the table and when it dissipated there was a single figure in a white robe crouching on a single knee with his head bowed down low.

'My leader, we have just gained intelligence that a new demon host has entered this realm via another. He has already Interacte with the Jinchurikki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki. What are our next orders? i have operatives placed in numerous places arouns the fire country, so we may follow as need be.' The man said in a rough voice, raising his head slightly as he finished.

'Hmmm....just hold back for now, and we shall soon see what happens. With this _boy_ interacting with part of our goal, things could become...interesting to say the least.' Spoke the head figure, who raised his head and through the darkness all someone would have seen was a eerie-looking pair of yellow eyes, with blood red irises which could pierce a mans soul at a mere glance. He then motioned to the rest of the figures and spoke loudly. 'Everyone else here knows their goals, and do not rush into anything. Demon hosts are not to be underestimated, remember that many of our current members have filled seats left by past members who underestimated demon hosts and lost their lives because of such arrogant mistakes. Now you are all dismissed....and i do not want any innocents harmed...now go.' He said, watching as one by one the 12 figures got up and left and the agent on the table simply disappeared in a wisp or red smoke and was gone. The leader just stood up and laughed into the darkness.

'Soon.....soon the red clouds will dissipate and our goal shall be fulfilled. Then no one, even Kami will stand in our way.....'

Then he just...vanished from the cavern in a flash of black sparks 


End file.
